


You can't patch a wounded soul with a Band-Aid

by lumennox



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumennox/pseuds/lumennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take him out of the cyrogenic freezer and tell him that it’s 2014.<br/>He doesn’t remember his last mission.<br/>He doesn’t even remember his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't patch a wounded soul with a Band-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Black Echo by Michael Connelly

They take him out of the cyrogenic freezer and tell him that it’s 2014.  
He doesn’t remember his last mission.  
He doesn’t even remember his name.  
He only knows what his handlers want him to know.  
The current mission.  
The next target.  
It’s easy - they usually are - find and kill the threat.  
The hand him a picture and call the man ‘Captain America’.  
And suddenly, he looks all too familiar.  
————  
James jolts out of his sleep, his skin doused in a sheen of sweat.  
He doesn’t recognize his surroundings.  
He panics and moves to get his gun on the nightstand.  
It’s not there.  
He looks to his left and sees,  
Captain America.  
Sleeping.  
He smirks as he stradles him, pinning his hands to his sides.  
His smirk turns into a deadly grin as he wraps his fingers around Captain America’s throat.

——— 

In his dreams, Steve watches everything as if he’s an outsider.  
Bucky picking up his shield to protect him, even though he isn’t the 90lbs asthmatic any more.  
Bucky being blasted outside of the train.  
Steve straining to reach him.  
Bucky, seconds before Steve could reach him, falling.  
Falling.  
Gone.  
Steve resisting the urge to jump right after him, like his body so desperately wants to do.  
But he can’t, Bucky wouldn’t want that.  
So when Steve crashes the HYDRA plane and is flung into the icy water, he thinks how ironic Bucky would find their situation.  
Ice envelops him.  
He tries to swim to the surface but he can’t move his arms.  
He can’t even breathe.  
————  
Steve’s eyes fly open and his mind immediately registers the hand around his throat cutting off his breathing. His eyes widen as they adjust to the darkness and he realises that Bucky is the one suffocating him.

No, not Bucky. The Winter Soldier. “Aah, you’re awake. Good. It’s more fun to kill you when you’re awake,” he sneers as his hold tightens. “That way I can watch the life leave your eyes.” 

Steve tries to inhale but it’s futile, the soldier’s grip is lethal. Even with the serum’s benefits he can’t do this on his own. He needs help. He needs Natasha. “JARVIS,” he manages to rasp out, “alert Natasha. Tell her code red.” 

Code red. Translation? Bucky’s having an episode and is trying to kill him. 

The soldier leans down to whisper in his ear, his voice deadly as he speaks. “She’ll never get here in time.” 

For both their sakes, Steve seriously hopes that just this once he can prove the man above him wrong.


End file.
